


Pulssipisteet

by sensaatio



Series: New York suurennuslasin alla [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, kaipuuta, post!Sheriarty-teoria, tunteikasta draamaa, yksinäisyyttä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim on bisnesmatkalla jossain päin maailmaa, Sherlock on yksin New Yorkissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulssipisteet

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu maaliskuussa 2014.
> 
> Otsikko ei ole surkea käännökseni _pressure point_ eista; pulssipisteet on nimensä mukaisesti kaksi ihmisestä löytyvää pistettä (ranne & kaula) joista voi tuntea pulssin. Mullei oo aavistustakaan onko tää oikea suomen kielen sana.
> 
> Ficci kuuluu kolmiosaiseen itsenäisten oneshottien sarjaan nimeltä _New York suurennuslasin alla_. Seuraavat kaks shottia on sit Sherlockin näkökulman sijaan Irenen ja Jimin näkökulmista.

”Milloin palaat takaisin?” hän sanoo puhelun lähestyessä väistämätöntä loppuaan. Kysymystä seuraa painostava hiljaisuus, jonka aikana hän laskee sydämenlyöntejään. Hän odottaa. Hän odottaa, odottaa, odottaa. 

Huokaistaan ”Pian”, mutta vastaus ei tyydytä häntä. ”Et tarpeeksi pian.”

”Pian”, Jim vahvistaa ja päättää puhelun hyvästeittä. Myöhemmin, ennen nukkumaanmenoa, Sherlock vetää jälleen yhden mustan rastin kalenteriin. _Pian_.

 

*

 

Se on heidän ensimmäinen yli viikon kestävä erossaolonsa sen jälkeen, kun he lavastivat kuolemansa saadakseen yhteisen elämän. Jim on bisnesmatkalla jossain päin maailmaa, Sherlock on yksin New Yorkissa. Hän _vihaa_ New Yorkia. Kaupunki on jotenkuten siedettävä, kun Jim on läsnä kera irlantilaisen aksenttinsa, mutta yksin ollessaan Sherlock tuntee olonsa ulkopuoliseksi. Hän on aina tuntenut olonsa ulkopuoliseksi ihmisten seurassa, mutta Big Benin kumahdukset ovat joka kerta toivottaneet hänet tervetulleeksi Lontooseen — mitä New York, tylsine pilvenpiirtäjiin ja värittömine patsaineen, ei tee.

Brooklynin raskas helle koettelee häntä ja hänen itsekuriaan. Hän haluaa stimulantteja. Hän _tarvitsee_ stimulantteja. Hänen päänsä on kuin syvä hauta, jossa hänen aivonsa mädäntyvät päivä päivältä, kuivuvat tuhkaksi ja mullaksi ja hiileksi. Hänen kahvinsa voisi yhtä hyvin olla kofeiinitonta.

Sherlock kaipaa Lontoota, mutta vielä enemmän hän kaipaa Jimiä — se on kuluttavaa ja jotain mitä hän ei ikinä myöntäisi ääneen.

 

*

 

Mycroftin lisäksi Irene on ainoa, joka tietää Sherlockin olevan elossa. Sherlock ei, tietenkään, suoraan kertonut asiasta veljelleen, mutta hän ei myöskään kuvitellut onnistuvansa salaamaan olemassaoloaan mieheltä, jolla on suhteita lähes jokaiseen maailman kolkkaan. 

Irene puolestaan on hieman monimutkaisempi tapaus.

”Sinun pitäisi viedä minut tänään elokuviin”, Irene sanoo selatessaan kuluneen viikon postit, joita Sherlock ei ole vaivautunut poimimaan lattialta. Hän on muuttunut Lontoon ajoista; leikannut jazz-ajan tyylisen polkkatukan ja etuhiukset, vaihtanut turkoosin kajaalinsa syvänviolettiin. Ulkoisten muutosten lisäksi jokin hänen tavassaan käyttäytyä on toisin, mutta Sherlock ei osaa tarkalleen paikantaa mikä. ”Jim oli samaa mieltä kanssani.”

”Olet puhunut hänen kanssaan?” Sherlock havahtuu mietteistään. Hitaasti hän siirtää katseensa kylmän takan mustuneista, hiiltyneistä puupaloista Ireneen, joka liikkuu kevyissä pellavavaatteissaan yhtä luonnollisesti kuin tuulenpuuska.

”Hän soitti minulle”, Irene mainitsee ohimennen ja pudottaa selaamansa postipinon lasiselle sohvapöydälle. ”Seitsemältä? Film Forum, David Bowie ja tieteiselokuva.”

”Miksi hän soitti sinulle?” Sherlock pohtii ääneen seuratessaan katseellaan Irenen jokaista liikettä. Hän päättelee naisen tulleen kävellen, ei taksilla (nurmikon aamukaste korkokenkien pinnalla), mikä viittaa siihen ettei hän tullut kotoaan kymmenen kilometrin päästä — vaikka kello on vasta kahdeksan aamulla. Hiukset ovat pesty viimeksi eilisaamuna, luomiväriä ehostettu vastikään, sitä on varissut aavistuksen silmänalusille. Uneton yö takana (silmät harhailevat, kolme pidätettyä haukotusta), mutta kenen seurassa? Irene ei ole luonteeltaan iltavirkku. Dominatrixin nettisivut ja Twitter-tili ovat poissa, historiaa, ja niin paljon kuin Sherlock tietää, nykyisin Irene tekee palveluksia muille vaatteet päällään — ainakin suurimmaksi osaksi.

”Koska hän halusi jutella kanssani”, Irene antaa itsestään selvään kysymykseen itsestään selvän vastauksen, minkä jälkeen hän vilkaisee Sherlockin epäsiistiä vaatetusta nenäänsä nyrpistäen. ”Ellet saavu lainkaan paikalle, me tulemme hyvin pettyneiksi.”

” _Me_?”

”Minä ja Jim, johan minä kerroin. Kuunteletko sinä edes minua?” Irene huokaisee ja laittaa kädet lanteilleen. ”Tämä oli Jimin idea. Hän ajatteli, että voisit kaivata raitista ilmaa.”

Jim on viimeinen puheenaihe, josta Sherlock haluaa keskustella. Hän tuhahtaa ja pongahtaa ylös tuolistaan kuin sähköiskun saaneena. ”Tässä pakokaasujen pilaamassa kaupungissa on tyystin mahdotonta saada 'raitista ilmaa'. Sano sille _Jimille_ ”, hän sylkäisee nimen suustaan vastenmielisesti, ”että hänen pitäisi tutkia New Yorkin saastetilastot ennen kuin hän kehottaa minua menemään ulos hengittämään ties minkälaisia myrkkykaasuja.”

Purettuaan turhautuneisuuttaan Sherlock rymistelee portaat yläkertaan ja paiskaa makuuhuoneensa oven kiinni. 

 

*

 

Kun hän tarttuu sormillaan elokuvateatterin ovenkahvaan, hänen kätensä tärisevät. Hän mumisee jotain vieroitusoireista. Irene ei esitä lisäkysymyksiä.

He istuvat takarivissä, oikeassa reunassa. Sherlockin silmät tuijottavat lasittuneina valkokangasta, mutta hän itse on vajonnut mielenpalatsiinsa, josta hän palautuu takaisin popcornintuoksuiseen maailmaan vasta lopputekstien alkaessa. Mielenpalatsissa pysyminen vaatii paljon enemmän keskittymistä ja energiaa hänen pitäessään silmiään auki — hän lipsahti todellisuuteen kerran säikähtäessään aseenlaukausta. Hänen pitää harjoitella ankarammin.

Romanttistyyliset mustat katulamput valaisevat heikosti, kun he astuvat verenlämpöiseen, mutta tuuliseen ulkoilmaan ja Sherlock ojentaa pitelemänsä käsilaukun takaisin Irenelle. ”Kävellään”, hän ehdottaa, lähtee kulkemaan katua seuralainen kannoillaan. Irene tuntee New Yorkin hieman perusteellisemmin kuin hän, sillä Karachin jälkeen Irene muutti pysyvästi Yhdysvaltoihin uuden identiteetin turvin, on elänyt kaupungissa noin vuoden kauemmin — etumatka, jonka Sherlock yrittää kuroa kiinni opettelemalla ulkoa erilaisia karttoja.

”Milloin hän tulee takaisin?” Irene kysyy äänenpainotta, taka-ajatuksitta. Sherlock kohauttaa harteitaan ja kääntää takinkauluksensa pystyyn — takki ei ole Se Takki, vaan puolet lyhyempi, puolet ohuempi ja pikimusta. ”Luulin sinun tietävän. Hän on ollut poissa jo kaksi kuukautta.”

”Tiedän”, Sherlock sanoo kireästi, nopeuttaa askeliaan. ”Hän palaa kun kaikki on valmista. Bisnes on bisnestä, ja minä olen viimeinen ihminen, jolle hän paljastaa jotain bisneksistään.”

”Mutta sinä et ole konsultoiva yksityisetsivä enää”, Irene huomauttaa. ”Viimeksi kun tapasimme — jos tämän aamuista ei lasketa — puhuit jotain mehiläisistä.”

”Ratkon yhä rikoksia silloin tällöin.”

”Tietääkö Jim tästä?”

He pysähtyvät nojailemaan rauta-aitaan, katselevat lähes liikkumatonta, äänetöntä Hudsonjokea. Kumpikaan heistä ei sano mitään moneen minuuttiin. Heillä on usein hiljaisia hetkiä, eikä niissä ole koskaan mitään epämukavaa tai vaivaannuttavaa, ei silläkään kertaa. Haaleiden pilvien pudottaessa ensimmäiset vesipisarat heidän kasvoilleen, hän tuntee yhtäkkiä tarvetta päästä eroon Irenestä. Heidän suhteensa toimimisen ehtona on tietynlainen välähdyksellisyys, hetkellisyys ja ennen kaikkea — vapaus. He kyllästyisivät toisiinsa saman katon alla, värit haalistuisivat arjen harmaiksi liian nopeasti. Se ei koskaan toimisi. Nytkin, hänen vietettyä vajaa kolme tuntia Irenen seurassa, heidän tapaamisensa tuntuu pitkittyneeltä déjà-vulta.

Ehkä Irene aistii saman minkä Sherlock, sillä pyyhittyään poskelleen tipahtaneen vesipisaran hän sanoo: ”Saata minut kotiini ennen kuin kastumme läpimäriksi, niin olemme sujut.” Aivan kuin Sherlock olisi hänelle jotain velkaa.

Hän nyökkää ja alkaa katsellaan metsästää keltaista taksia takanaan lainehtivasta automerestä.

 

*

 

Sata päivää sitten Jim pakkasi tavaransa pieneen mustaan matkalaukkuunsa suostumatta kertomaan, minne hän oli menossa tai milloin hän oli palaamassa. Sherlock ajatteli matkan kestävän viikkoja, korkeintaan kuukauden. Hän oli vihainen siitä, koska kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti; ei minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta tai vihjettä tulevasta. Sherlock heräsi, kuten kaikkina aamuina, ja eteisessä häntä odotti takkiaan ylle pukeva Jim — joka oli jättänyt lapun keittiön pöydälle, siinä kaikki.

”Sinä et koskaan lähde bisnesmatkoille. Sitä ei tapahdu”, Sherlock sanoi aamutakissaan, kädet puuskassa, nojasi ovenkarmiin tukkien tien. 

”Sinulla on väärää dataa. Sitä _on_ tapahtunut ja sitä _tulee_ tapahtumaan”, Jim korjasi ja napitettuaan takkinsa hän napitti tummilla silmillään Sherlockia. ”Sitä paitsi, voisit käyttää tämän ajan hyödyksesi tutustumalla paremmin New Yorkiin. Mehän puhuimme tänne jäämisestä.”

”Ja nyt sinä lähdet. Se siitä lupauksesta!” Sherlock puuskahti dramaattisesti.

”Älä vääristele sanojani, Sherlock. Äläkä kuvittele, että teen tämän ilomielin.”

Jim nosti matkalaukkunsa, Sherlock siirtyi syrjään. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain. Jim avasi oven, kääntyi ympäri katsoen matkalaukkunsa pyörien rullaamista yli kynnyksen ja he erkanivat kahteen eri maailmaan, kummatkin omaan yksinäisyyteensä.

Sata päivää myöhemmin, kolmelta yöllä, hän makaa lakanoihin kietoutuneena Jimin sängyssä ja puristaa tyynyä rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän ei saa unta, mutta hän on liian väsynyt noustakseen ylös. Hän ei löydä Jimin tuoksua petivaatteista, kaikki ihmisnenällä havaittavat hajut ovat jo aikoja sitten haihtuneet pois. Heillä on erilliset makuuhuoneensa, eikä Sherlock ole sitä yötä ennen käynyt Jimin huoneessa hänen lähtönsä jälkeen. Sinä yönä, keltaisen täysikuun läpikuultavassa valossa, hän kärsii yksinäisyydestä voimakkaammin ja tietoisemmin kuin yleensä.

New Yorkissa ei ole ketään, ei yksinkertaisesti ketään ihmisistä, jolle Sherlock voisi puhua. Toki hän tuntee muutaman henkilön, osa yliopistoajoilta, osa tapauksien yhteydessä tutuiksi tulleita, mutta heidän kanssaan ei voi puhua asioista, joista hän tahtoisi. On myös Irene, mutta Irene kulkee omia polkujaan, eikä Sherlockilla ole aavistustakaan missä hän on tällä hetkellä. Hän tulee välillä käymään heidän luonaan, he kumpikin aidosti pitävät Irenestä ja Irene pitää heistä. Viime tapaamisen jälkeen — _The Man Who Fell to Earth_ , vesisateen odottelua Hudsonjoen varrella, taksimatka ja hyvänyönsuukko poskelle — Irene ei ole ottanut yhteyttä häneen tai tullut käymään. Sherlockilla on naisen puhelinnumero ja osoite, mutta hän ei ole toistaiseksi keksinyt tarpeeksi hyvää tekosyytä heidän tapaamiselleen. Hän keksii vielä jotain.

Sitä odotellessa hän sulkee silmänsä, ajattelee, muistelee, hän palaa ajassa taaksepäin edelliseen aamuun, jona hän heräsi Jimin viereltä. Hän aistii tuoksun; se on lämmin, maskuliininen partaveden tuoksu, hieman mausteinen, mahdollisesti Hugo Boss. Hän näkee kasvot: suljetut silmät, uurteita otsassa, sileän leuan. Hän ei saa palautettua mieleensä Jimin vaatteita tai sängyn lakanoita, mutta hän muistaa valon osuneen suoraan hänen vasta-avattuihin silmiinsä.

Vähitellen kuva hälvenee; kirkas aamu vaihtuu hämäräksi yöksi. Tunteja myöhemmin hän kohtaa sumuisen aamun vasen kylki turtana, auringonvalon pitkien sormien kurkottaessa sisään sälekaihtimien raoista.

 

*

 

Hän tuijottaa öljyvärimaalausta kahdesta naisesta, jotka katsovat kauempana makaavien miesten kuolinkamppailuja. Hän ajattelee Ireneä, joka on paraikaa itämaisen, kirsikkapuun kukkien väriseksi maalatun sermin takana vaihtamassa vaatteitaan. Toinen taulun naisista näyttää ylväältä, melkein ruhtinaalliselta istuessaan tiikerintaljan päällä. Hän ei ymmärrä taidetta, mutta hän ei tiedä minne muuallekaan lukita silmänsä odotellessaan lähtöä.

“Se on alkuperäisteos”, Irene sanoo, ilmeisesti huomattuaan hänen tuijottavan taulua, “ja laillisesti hankittu, älä huoli. Maksoi epäilemättä pienen omaisuuden.”

“Epäilemättä? Se on siis lahja.” 

“Kleopatra VII oli älykäs ja kiehtova nainen. Hän puhui yhdeksää eri kieltä”, Irene sivistää ja kävelee sermin takaa Sherlockin viereen tummissa farkuissa ja viininpunaisessa paidassa, niin tavallisissa vaatteissa. “Jimin mielestä tuo istui täydellisesti makuuhuoneeni seinälle. Hänen ja minun maut kohtaavat yllättävän monissa eri asioissa.”

Sherlock haistaa pulssipisteille hierotut pisarat Dioria, kun Irene kulkee hänen takaansa, laskee juuri riisutun mekkonsa sängyn mustille silkkilakanoille. Hän miettii, mitä Jim sanoisi tai tekisi samanlaisessa tilanteessa — tai mitä he, Irene ja Jim, ylipäätään tekevät ja sanovat kahdestaan. Hän antaisi mitä tahansa päästäkseen seuraamaan edes yhtä heidän tapaamistaan kärpäsenä katossa. “Lähdemmekö?”

“Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo ja vilkaisee tauluun maalattuja, myrkytettyjä miesparkoja vielä viimeisen kerran ennen lähtöään. Kuka tahansa mies olisi kuolemaantuomittu sellaisen naisen edessä.

 

*

 

”Mycroftilla on valta salakuunnella ja jäljittää puheluita”, Sherlock sanoo puhelin olkapään ja korvan välissä ja huitoo sukkapuikkoja ilmassa vaarallisen näköisesti. Neulominen auttaa häntä ajattelemaan ja parantaa hänen keskittymiskykyään. Se on hänen salainen harrastuksensa, josta edes Jim ei tiedä mitään.

”Valta ei ole yhtä kuin onnistuminen. Hänen kätensä ovat sidotut minun suhteeni”, Jim kuulostaa tylsistyneeltä, pitkästyneeltä, kuin olisi kyllästynyt keskusteluun — tai puheenaiheeseen. ”Oletko tavannut Ireneä?”

”Hmm, kävin hänen kanssaan treffeillä viime lauantaina. Vein hänet ruumishuoneelle. Ajattelin, että hän olisi kiinnostunut tekemään ruumiinavauksen tieteen nimissä, tällaisia tilaisuuksia kun ei kovin usein tarjoudu muille kuin lääketieteen opiskelijoille. Erehdyin. Huomenna me menemme johonkin hänen valitsemaansa paikkaan. Luoja tietää mitä hänellä on mielessään”, Sherlock selittää. 

”Oh, pelkkä Jim riittää.”

”Sinäkö tiedät mitä hän on suunnitellut? _Miten_?”

”Et ole ainoa syy massiivisiin puhelinlaskuihini”, Jim sanoo, pitää tauon. Muutama silmukka putoaa sukkapuikosta, enää pari riviä ja sitten vasen sukka on päättelyä vaille valmis. ”Mutta sinä olet ainoa syy, miksi näin kauniissa kaupungissa olo on täysin sietämätöntä.”

Sherlockin kädet seisahtuvat paikoilleen. Hänen rintakehänsä kohoilee voimakkaammin, hän nuolaisee kuivia huuliaan. Hän laskee puikot syliinsä ja ottaa puhelimen käteensä. He ovat puhuneet puhelimessa jo kolme varttia. Hänen täytyy päästää irti — mitä pidempään he puhuvat, sitä vaikeammaksi se käy. ”Pian.”

”Pian”, Jim toistaa, kuiskaa, kuin kaiku. Sanan merkitys on muuttanut muotoaan; siitä on tullut lupauksen sijaan heidän tapansa hyvästellä. Sherlock ei ylläty kuullessaan kolme musertavaa tuuttausääntä.

 

*

 

Sherlock hankkii itselleen tapauksen ajankuluksi, vaikka teoriassa hänen ei kuuluisi, koska he yrittävät pitää matalaa profiilia, välttää kaikenlaista julkisuutta ja virkavaltaa — sillä kuka tietää, ehkä NYPD:sta kiirii sana mystisestä, nerokkaasta yksityisetsivästä Scotland Yardille saakka. Etenkin kun Anderson, poliisi jota Sherlock avoimesti halveksi ja yhä halveksii, ei usko Sherlockin kuolleen.

Niinpä hänen on toimittava yksinään ja salassa, mikä mutkistaa asioita. Ei pääsyä arkistoihin, ei apujoukkoja, ei kunnollisia välineitä. Syyllisen tuominen vangittavaksi tulee olemaan prosessin vaikein vaihe. Miten todistaa tekijän osallisuus ilman, että joutuu kasvotusten poliisien kanssa? Nimettömällä vihjeellä? Kuinka monta nimetöntä vihjettä poliisi tarvitsee selvittääkseen tapauksen omin avuin? Tekijä saattaa karata, tai uusi rikos tapahtua. Ongelmistaan huolimatta Sherlock ottaa tapauksen työn alle.

Se pitää hänen kätensä vakaina jonkin aikaa. 

Jonkin aikaa hän tuntee olevansa osa New Yorkia.

 

*

 

”Olen Los Angelesissa”, sanoo Irene puhelimeen, jonka toisessa päässä Sherlock tuijottaa teekuppiaan pettyneenä, ”muutaman asiakkaan luona. Palaan kaupunkiin vasta ensi viikolla. Sinun pitäisi soittaa _hänelle_.”

”Olen yrittänyt, hän ei vastaa. Milloin viimeksi sinä puhuit hänen kanssaan?”

”Silloin kun kerroin hänelle vieväni sinut tiedemuseoon”, Irene vastaa muisteltuaan hetken asiaa. Sherlock ei vastaa, mutta hänen raskas hengityksensä kuuluu läpi linjojen. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?”

”Tietenkin”, Sherlock vakuuttaa. ”Poikkea käymään, kun olet takaisin kaupungissa. Unohdit viime kerralla sinisen sifonkihuivisi eteisen naulakkoon.” Se ei ole totta, se on yksi heidän suhteensa kirjoittamattomista säännöistä; jompikumpi sanoo valheen, molemmat nielevät sen, minkä jälkeen valheesta tuleekin totta — Sherlock osti toissapäivänä kuvailemansa huivin ja ripusti sen naulakkoon odottamaan Ireneä. Kummatkin voittavat; Sherlock saa seuraa, Irene saa pienen lahjan. Harmitonta. 

”Tulen tiistaina. Nyt minun pitää mennä, muuten myöhästyn”, ja niine hyvine puhelu lopetetaan.

 

*

 

Sherlock säpsähtää hereille kevyestä unesta kuullessaan ääniä alakerrasta. Hän valpastuu välittömästi, nousee ylös ja heittää aamutakin paljaan kehonsa peitteeksi. Hän pysähtyy huoneensa ovelle ja painaa korvansa sitä vasten; kuulee selvästi, miten eteisen väliovi suljetaan ja jotain painavaa lasketaan lattialle — matkalaukku? _Jim_. On kulunut melkein neljä kuukautta hänen lähdöstään.

Hän avaa makuuhuoneensa oven ja kävelee portaiden päähän yläkerran tasanteelle. Alhaalla, portaiden toisessa päässä, Jim ripustaa takkiaan naulaan. Hän päättää ilmoittaa läsnäolostaan sytyttämällä valot kattolamppuun — on Jimin vuoro säpsähtää. ”Ei nyt”, hän sanoo kuin lukisi Sherlockin ajatukset. ”Nyt haluan vain nukkua.”

”Mutta minä haluan tietää _nyt_ ”, Sherlock sanoo jähmettyneenä paikoilleen. Jim sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee syvään. ”Anna minun edes maata sängyssäni, okei? Mennään minun huoneeseeni.”

Jim saapuu kauimmaiseen makuuhuoneeseen muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin matkalaukkunsa kanssa. Sherlock makaa kädet puuskassa sängyn oikealla puolella, lähempänä ikkunaa, se on hänen puolensa silloin kun he jakavat sängyn. Jim on istahtanut sängyn toiselle puolen ja hänen katsoessa, miten Jim kuoriutuu päällimmäisistä vaatekerroksistaan, hänen ärtymyksensä tyrehtyy kuin veri tarpeeksi pitkään vuotaneesta haavasta. Jim on laihtunut viisi kiloa, Sherlock huomioi, ja hänen lihaksikkaat käsivarret ovat kutistuneet tasapaksuiksi. Kun Jim kääntyy kasvokkain häneen boksereissaan ja valkoisessa hihattomassaan, Sherlock pistää merkille kasvojen kalpeuden, ajamattoman parran, tummat silmänaluset ja väsyneet, poissaolevat silmät. ”Näytät kamalalta.”

”Kiitos! Olinkin jo kaivannut näitä sinun kohteliaisuuksiasi”, Jim mumisee ja kömpii sänkyyn makaamaan, painaa vasemman poskensa tyynyyn. ”Haluaisin sanoa samat sanat takaisin, mutta silloin valehtelisin. Olet kauniimpi kuin muistin. Selvästikin minun täytyy päivittää muistipalatsini.”

He tuijottavat toisiaan mitään sanomatta muutaman minuutin, kunnes Sherlock kipuaa hajareisin Jimin päälle pakottaen hänet kääntymään kyljeltään selälleen. Sherlock painaa heidän otsansa vastakkain, puristaa molemmin käsin Jimin kasvoja ja tuijottaa, tuijottaa. ”Selitä.”

”Minä... luulin että palaisin pian, mutta sitten tuli kaikenlaisia vastoinkäymisiä. Tulin niin pian kuin pääsin. Halusin tulla jo aiemmin, _luoja_ miten halusinkaan. Muutaman kerran menin niin pitkälle, että ostin lentolipun ja seisoin terminaalissa. En kuitenkaan voinut... sinä tiedät minkälaista se on. _Bach_. En voinut jättää melodiaa kesken. Lopulta katkaisin kaikki yhteyteni kokonaan hoitaakseni työni nopeampaa”, Jim sanoo ja kohdistaa katseensa Sherlockin silmiin. ”Tiedän, tiedän. Haluat tietää enemmän. Haluat yksityiskohtia. Haluat tietää, minkälainen työ on tärkeämpi kuin sinä. Tämän täytyy riittää, Sherlock, olen kuolemanväsynyt. En ole nukkunut tai syönyt päiväkausiin.”

Jim on oikeassa, hänellä on monia kysymyksiä. ”Haluatko jotain syötävää?” Se ei ole puhtaasti epäitsekäs kysymys; ehkä hän voisi saada jotain irti Jimistä hänen syödessään.

”Ei, ei, ei, nälkä tulee vasta aamulla. Nyt unta, haluan unta, haluan nukkua”, Jim puhuu katkonaisesti, kuin heikko radiosignaali. Hänen silmäluomensa painuvat kiinni, mutta aukeavat saman tien — kuin hän yrittäisi väkisin pysyä hereillä. Sherlock on pettynyt, mutta peittää sen parhaansa mukaan. Hän epäröi hetken ja vasta sitten suutelee Jimiä, pitkään. Heidän silmänsä ovat kiinni, Jim on puoliksi unessa, puoliksi valveilla, haparoi käsillään Sherlockia kiinnipideltäväksi. Suudelma on anatomian tutkimista; heidän kielensä tutustuvat toisiinsa kuin eivät olisi koskaan ennen kohdanneet. Sherlock ei irrota huuliaan Jimin huulista ennen kuin heidän molempien on vaikea hengittää.

”Nuku”, Sherlock kehottaa ja vetäytyy takaisin omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Hän nousee ylös riisuakseen aamutakkinsa ja käpertyy sitten Jimin viereen, heittää peiton heidän ylleen. Sherlock katselee, miten Jim vaipuu uneen vain muutamassa minuutissa.

 

*

 

Seuraavana aamuna Sherlock herää tuntien Jimin kädet ja jalat tiukasti ympärillään, Jimin kasvot niskaansa vasten painettuina. Digitaalikellon kirkkaanpunaiset numerot vilkkuvat 10:02 ja Sherlockin on vaikea uskoa, että hän on nukkunut niin myöhään — yleensä hän herää jo ennen seitsemää. ”Huomenta, rakas”, hänen korvaansa kuiskutetaan. Sherlock vaihtaa kylkeä ja kohtaa kasvot, joista hän uneksi viime yönä.

”Milloin olet viimeksi ajanut partasi?” Sherlock koskettaa Jimin karheaa leukaa.

”Onko se todella noin paha? En pysty muistamaan. Olen menettänyt ajantajuni”, Jim mumisee ääni painuksissa, vastaheränneenä, haukotellen ja silmiään vilkkaasti räpytellen. 

”Siksikö olit niin kauan poissa?” Sherlock kysyy ja kuljettaa kätensä Jimin leualta hänen sotkuisiin, pesemättömiin hiuksiinsa. Verhojen välistä paistava auringonvalo väistää juuri ja juuri hänen kasvonsa. Hän on ikävöinyt sellaisia aamuja.

”Kyllä, ehkä, en tiedä. Miksi, kaipasitko minua?”

”Kaipasitko sinä _minua_?”

”Kyllä”, Jim tunnustaa. ”Kaipasin sinua.”

Sherlock ei sano mitään. Hän pitää katseensa Jimin huulissa ja miettii pitäisikö hänen nousta ylös vai jäädä vielä hetkeksi paikoilleen. Hän miettii, mitä Jim ajattelee sinä hetkenä, minkälaisia polkuja pitkin sellainen ainutlaatuinen mieli kulkee aamuisin. Sherlockin pää on tyhjimmillään heti hänen herättyään, kuin normaalin ihmisen aivot vilkkaimmillaan — tarkoittaen hänelle rauhallisuutta ja hiljaisuutta. Mitä kauemmin hän on hereillä, sitä enemmän ajatuksia hänen mieleensä sinkoilee. Siksi hän on lähes poikkeuksetta nukkumatta ratkaistessaan tapausta; jotta hän ei turhaan katkaisisi ajatustensa virtaamista.

Sherlock painaa katseensa alas ja koskettaa Jimin peittoa puristavaa kättä. He molemmat hätkähtävät, kun alakerran lukko rapisee ja sitä seuraa ääni ulko-oven sulkeutumisesta. Jim nousee istumaan ja vilkaisee kysyvästi Sherlockia, joka on myös hämmentynyt — kunnes: ”Ah! Hän tuli hakemaan huivinsa.” Irenellä on hallussaan asunnon kolmas ja viimeinen avain.

”Aja partasi ennen kuin tulet alas. Et voi näyttäytyä tuollaisena Irenelle”, Sherlock jatkaa ja nousee ketterästi ylös sängystä. Hän aukaisee vaatekaappinsa ovet levälleen.

Jim rapsuttaa leukaansa kallistaessaan päätään. ”Olen näyttäytynyt hänelle tällaisena jo aiemminkin. Siispä sallinet korjauksen: _sinä_ et voi näyttäytyä minun seurassani, jos olen tämän näköinen.”

”Sherlock?” Irenen ääni kantautuu makuuhuoneeseen. Sherlock kiskoo vaatteita päällensä häthätää, pujahtaa eiliseen kauluspaitaansa, jonka helman hän tunkee puolihuolimattomasti housujen sisään. ”Parta, James”, Sherlock vaatii kulmakarvat rypyssä, minkä jälkeen hän pyrähtää bagelintuoksuiseen alakertaan tervehtimään Ireneä.

**Author's Note:**

> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com)issa. ♥


End file.
